


Playing Pretend

by Future_Scxrs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Because that is adorable, F/F, F/M, Iceland is a crossdresser, It Makes Sense When You Read It, Might not get finished, Seychelles is more so mentioned, Simply because I ship him with Ingrid more than Gilbert, So I guess that's an AU too, Sweden is straight in this, They use fake identities, denmark is a comedian, fem finland is an actress, fem norway is a singer, iceland is a dj, sweden is a model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_Scxrs/pseuds/Future_Scxrs
Summary: Five celebrities decide to take a little break from things for a while, to build motivation and clear their minds. They did not expect to find a friendship stronger than any other during this time.





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was writing this first chapter for at least two months??? I can't remember where this idea came from, but oh well. I'll try and make updates more constant, hopefully. I use different names for some of the characters than most do, so here's a little note.  
> Christen = Denmark  
> Berwald = Sweden (obviously)  
> Emil = Iceland (obviously)  
> Lovisa = Female Norway  
> Kaisa = Female Finland.  
> Norway and Iceland are not related in this.

Lovisa let out a heavy sigh as she climbed down the steps of the stage, concerts were becoming so repetitive lately, and it was tiring to keep going with them. Scrolling through Instagram, not much happening, Gilbert, like usual, was posting a picture of a new beer he tried, whilst Carinne was sharing more pictures of her pets. In all honesty, they were her only real friends she had, they were the only two of her entire following account where she cared about their posts, she was never really good at making friends, when she was at school people tended to avoid her, and making friends now (she was a celebrity) was too a hard job. 

This was the primary reason her direct messages on the app tended to be empty too- except, there was one person who always attempted to message her. Emil Steilsson. Someone else in the music industry; Emil was a DJ, who had seemed to shoot up the charts with his mash-ups recently, which didn’t usually happen. Usually, he would ask whether or not it would be okay to use one of her songs, but she usually disagreed, a little scared that the original message and meaning of the song would get lost. Truthfully, however, she did enjoy listening to a few of the Icelander’s works, and got a little excited when a song from Gilbert or Carinne was used.

“What are you moping about now?” The voice of her supporting act, Arthur Kirkland, asked. Arthur was a British singer, and despite the nice character he played, was a little rude to his fellow musicians. Usually, he was making collaborative songs with his friends Lovino and Vladimir, and so the Norwegian was surprised when he agreed to be one of her supporting acts; just another way to boost his reputation, she figured.

“It doesn’t matter.” She responded, a sharp sound on her tongue. Oblivious to the Englishman’s presence, she once again checked Instagram for any new replies or comments, a sigh of relief when she saw that Carinne had responded to her little rant. Carinne was always there for Lovisa whenever she needed it, and the blonde could not thank her Seychellois friend enough for that.  _ “Why don’t you take a small break?”  _ she smirked a little at the suggestion- a break, she could do that.

 

“Alright, that’s it, fun’s over.” Kaisa’s character, Wendy, assertively spoke. Today was the last day of shooting for the upcoming film the young Finn was working on. Following the story of a girl, around about the age of 16, investigating the death of her father after the police pass it off as a suicide. 

As the current scene continued, the blonde slowly became more and more drained, almost as though she could not find it in herself to continue acting decently anymore. Already, she had promised herself a small hiatus in her career until she felt herself good enough, refreshed and ready to bounce back into the life of another character, her fans weren’t the most excited when she tweeted about her break, but she knew not to listen. Strangely, everything in this industry felt the same, even though every film she worked on had a respectively different plot line, and truthfully, she was growing a little tired of the crime genre, every time she saw an interview for a crime film, she seemed to regret her choice more and more, something that was a real shame considering how much she loved acting.

Her fellow actors spoke their lines, and she listened eagerly, she was working with such talented people, and they still gave her chills even if they had done this scene 1000 times before. Along with their outstanding abilities, they were also extremely kind people, and she had made friends with Adrienne, who played Wendy’s uncertain friend, in almost an instant. Within one week, the two were practically sharing their whole life stories, understanding each other deeper than any magazine could ever dream.

Although, it certainly did feel like a relief when the director called “cut” and the scene was over. That was the last scene. Letting out a deep breath, she felt her friend wrap an arm around her shoulder, slinging her head next to the Finn’s. Laughing, Kaisa shifted her view to Adrienne, fully prepared to hear a whole speech about how today was their last day together, and how the wings of fate would hopefully connect them again, or this would be the very end for them- the French woman had always been very melodramatic.

Instead of all that, however, she was greeted with a comment on how sad she was that her favourite comedian, Christen Holm, would be taking an unexpected break. The Finn remembered when she first found out about her friend’s strange celebrity crush on the man, she always found celebrity crushes a little weird, to be fair, and it was actually rare to find that some celebrities still experienced them, but she shrugged it off lightly. One thing they had learnt, was that Christen was one of the few comedians they both enjoyed watching, which had certainly brought them closer, so- in a weird way- she did have one reason to thank the Dane for somehow winning her friend’s heart.

That was when it hit Kaisa, this was the beginning of  _ her _ break. This day was one that she had been waiting for for so long, and it had finally arrived. Yet, it was also hard-hitting, of some sort, sure, it was only a hiatus, as one could word it, but for the longest time in her life, acting had been a part of it. One film to the next. It was going to be very hard to not have a production set to visit everyday. Every film she worked on was hard to leave, they were all so close to her heart, taking a bigger place than one would actually think. Although, it did feel good to know that now she wasn’t applying pressure on herself to do something she simply did not feel like she could continue anymore.

 

It was a mess, to say the least. Nothing even close to perfection, which was what the Icelander always aimed for with his remixes. The chosen songs weren’t hard ones to mix up, either, they were actually very easy, this remix was meant to be like child’s play for him. Why he had chosen such an easy task was for the simple reason that his songs were progressively getting worse and worse, so he chose two that would be easy-as-pie, to get him get back into the swing of things. That was not working out like he had planned. 

Through the corner of his eye, he saw the front door shift open, and heard his beloved fiancée, Elizabeta, enter into the kitchen, her hair wet with raindrops, and her clothing soaked to no extent. In frustration, she looked towards Emil with frustration in her olive eyes, the Hungarian woman always had hated the rain ever since the two of them met, and despite her complains, sometimes the Icelandic man would find some way of getting her out in the rain, just the see the drops in her hair and how beautiful it made her. Although, he thought she was beautiful no matter what.

“Is it raining?” He teased, pouting towards the brunette, tearing his attention away from his work. In turns, their conversation went on with teases from both sides, the two of them laughing and simply enjoying the other’s company. Moments like those weren’t too rare for the pair, through it all, they managed to keep their relationship as it should stay, miraculously.

One of the ways they kept their relationship so fresh was they kept it private, Emil still wasn’t too famous yet, so it was easier than it was for most, and whilst they would both love to have their bond out in the open, they had both agreed early on there was no need to share it. Their love was their own, and not something to be shared with the whole world. Emil considered himself lucky to have the privilege of keeping his engagement private, something that most famous people did not have anymore.

Of course, work still did slip into their conversations sometimes, that happened with just about every couple, “What are you working on?”

“I don’t even know anymore, I chose these songs because I thought they would be easy, and I was granted permission to use them, but it just is not working out at all.” He admitted, playing over what he had worked on so far, and it was definitely not to the best of his abilities, that was one way of describing it. Certainly, this was not the best that the young man could do, not even close, but neither of them had any idea how to improve it. 

That was when the older woman suggested he take a break, so that he could come back with new ideas and a new direction and drive. At first, the idea seemed out of the question, the Icelander loved his job and could never disappoint the fans that he had, there was no way he would be taking any break of any kind! 

Yet, after further inspection, all points seemed to lead up to this being the best solution. Whilst his fans might have been disappointed at first, wouldn't it fill them up with even more excitement when he comes back? Short term effects seemed positive too, he would get to spend more time with his fiancée, get to live the simply life again, get to meet new people and visit his soon-to-be niece, too. Focussing on the positives rather than the negatives was something the young man was trying to do more often, and it suddenly helped excite him about this.

It wasn't like he would be the only celebrity on a hiatus, either: supermodel Berwald Oxenstierna had announced his own break just a few days ago. Of course, admittedly, Emil wasn't very keen on the Swedish man, he was just as stuck-up as the rest of them. Simply put, the man had been in the business for so long, and it had almost-definitely gone to his head, and any trace of the nice, humble person he once was would've been long gone. Too many times had he seen superstardom go to too many people’s heads- it wasn't pretty- and most of them happened to be in the modelling career, it had certainly left a distaste in his mouth.

Still, a break did sound nice.

  
  


Christen fiddled with the keys to his apartment a little before finding the correct one. How his roommate, Alfred, managed to keep track of what was what he did not know. Alfred had gone to England with his girlfriend Rose so he could experience her home country, unfortunately, when doing so, he had taken Christen’s keys by accident, so the Dane now had to deal with just less than ten thousand keys on one ring.

Among entering his apartment, he threw the keys down on the kitchen counter, before quickly throwing cereal and milk into a bowl. Silence filled the room and he hated it, he had never been one for silence and often times found it rather painful or awkward. How some people found joy in quiet time, he did not know. Of course, he was never one to admit defeat, and rather than finding someway to add noise, he decided to tackle the silence.

That was short lived, however, he soon found himself reaching for his phone and putting on the  _ Hazy Days _ album by singer-songwriter Lovisa Bondevik. Lovisa was his favourite singer at the moment, and this was his prefered album of choice, he simply adored her different style of music and how it was something so unusual and refreshing, it was liked hearing something original in a world full of copies. Not only was her style different, so was the messages, he could not name one song where she sang about sex or drugs either, of course, she did have some songs about partying, but they all mainly focused on being single and proud rather than the drinks or the one-night-stands- and there was only one or two songs that focused on that subject.

Shaking his head, he picked up his laptop from the floor and checked Twitter, the social media outlet was basically his go-to when he was bored with nothing to do. Of course, his profile used to be so funny and happy, but ever since he announced his break more and more people seemed to be getting mad or sad, and they didn’t hesitate to share this online, as much as he’d like to say it didn’t affect him, it definitely didn’t put him in the best of moods. Still, some people did use the platform for fun and laughter, and it definitely did make his happy when he saw people tagging him in posts or memes. 

Deciding against staying online for too long, he shut off his computer, grabbing the jigsaw he was currently working on and blasting his music full-blast. Singing along to the songs, he proceeded to work on the puzzle before him, getting frustrated when the pieces were incorrect and didn’t fit, as well as finding a new dislike for the colour of brown, since there were too many pieces in the colour. Eventually, he found himself laughing at his frustration, and cracking jokes to himself about it, feeling maybe a little sad that no one was there to appreciate them. He missed Alfred already.

There was no one the Dane could cope with being alone any longer today, he needed to speak to someone, he’d had practically no communication all day, and he was running thin, he was an extrovert at the core, a pretty big one at that. Putting on sunglasses, and tying his hair up into a man-bun behind his head (a style he really did not like, but it would serve as a good disguise for now, and it wasn’t like his hair wasn’t long enough for it), he set off outside. Maybe he could meet someone as a normal citizen, make a friend when he wasn’t Christen Holm, a friend who wouldn’t care about popularity or fame, definitely, that sounded nice.

  
  


Taking a break sounded absolutely wonderful, and Berwald thanked his wife, Ingrid, for suggesting it. Yet, it would definitely feel weird not going to the studio everyday, it was almost like a routine for the Swede. As much as he hated to admit it, he did not mind his routine, he was always a man of consistency. Never once had he broken his schedule, or rather, never once in the past three years. 

Three years? He had certainly never planned to be in the modelling career three years- that being said, he hadn’t planned to enjoy it, but he did end up finding entertainment in it. Thinking about it, he supposed that he could count his work as almost a guilty pleasure, never once would he actually admit to finding it fun, he doubted anyone would understand, mainly because he didn’t understand it himself. Modelling, within itself, was quite a boring job (which was why most models usually took to acting, singing and dancing too), but the people you would meet would be the ones making it fun, and eventually you’d find the work itself entertaining- at least, that was Berwald’s guess.

Sighing, he took a DVD case from the shelf.  _ Just Around the Bend  _ starring popular actress, Kaisa Väinämöinen, he chuckled slightly as he read her name on the cover. Kaisa wasn’t popular before this film was made, he believed it may have been her first film to get shown in cinemas, and the producers could have chosen anyone who had auditioned, and they chose someone new, someone who probably wouldn’t draw an audience in with the mention of her name. This was certainly the film to introduce the Finnish woman to the world. Personally, Berwald wasn’t too keen on the film- he only owned it because his wife loved it- and he wasn’t too keen on the young actress either, although he supposed he couldn’t really say that having never have met her before. Placing the cover on the coffee table by his feet, he removed the disk and placed it inside the player.

“What did you put in?” Ingrid asked, sliding her arms around the man’s chest, laying kisses along his neck, but instead of moving any further with the suggesting actions, she instead decided to swivel her body around so she was meeting his eyes. Her husband was definitely taller than her, so she had to lean up on the tips of her toes to reach properly. Her hand slid around his eyes area, and his pupil moved to make sure he wouldn’t get poked by accident. For his work, he had to wear contact lenses, because apparently glasses would draw less attention to what was being advertised, which was ridiculous, but both he and his wife preferred glasses. Ingrid and Berwald trusted each other enough to be at the point where Ingrid could remove the contacts from his eyes and place his glasses on him, it made things easier for him.

“Just around the bend.” He commented, pushing himself further from his wife once he had his glasses. Something that had caught his eye was the lack of popcorn on the table. Had they none? No. That would definitely not do, Berwald Oxenstierna simply could not watch a film without any popcorn. Without another word, he was walking over to the coat rack and popping his jacket over his shoulders, explaining to the German woman where he was headed before setting out to the shop. Thankfully, it was not too far from his house, only a few corners away. The swede doubted anyone would recognise him, still, it was always good to put on his hood, just incase. Still, he wondered why he had felt the need to do so, it wasn’t like anyone was going to recognise him in a shop which barely got over seven customers in a day.


End file.
